


Starbucks

by 2broke4shoppingaddiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But i couldnt resist, F/M, I Hate These Four and One Cliches, I Love Spencer, I Love Starbucks, Kissing, Starbucks, here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2broke4shoppingaddiction/pseuds/2broke4shoppingaddiction
Summary: Four times Dr. Spencer Reid accepted money as a form of payment for your Starbucks order, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Starbucks

"do you have any idea how much of a lifesaver you are?" I asked the attractive doctor as he handed me a venti mocha frappuccino.

"I've solved two hundred and eighteen cases, saved one hundred and seventy nine hostages, and potentially saved thousands more," he replied matter-of-factly.

shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I only answered: "what really matters is this, right now."

I took a sip of my drink and awkwardly realized he was still lingering around my desk.

I felt the embarrassment creep up on me as I tried to save the situation.

"oh, yeah! why did you let me forget?" I asked, "let me grab my purse. how much was it?"

I opened a drawer to grab my deep red faux leather handbag and pulled out my wallet.

"um... five dollars and twenty five cents."

"right," I said absentmindedly as I dug through my money.

finding the exact change, I held out my hand and offered the money.

giving his disappointed close lipped smile that I knew so well, he took the money and put it in his satchel.

"what's the matter?" I prodded, taking another sip of my drink.

"it's actually so crazy-"

"case!" Hotch called from the conference room, alerting Reid, the rest of the team, and I.

"now's not the time," Reid shook his head.

~~~~~

"we're going to have a long night, going through all these veterinary papers and pay stubs," Prentiss said as she walked into the police station, handing Morgan and I a giant stack of papers.

"Hotch and I are going to stakeout the unsub's hunting grounds tonight," she continued, "so you guys look for any customers who kept visiting the first victim's vet office under suspicious circumstances."

I nodded and saw Morgan roll his eyes.

he preferred to be in the field, but I was perfectly fine with paperwork.

"where's pretty Ricky?" Morgan asked Prentiss, "you know how much faster this would go if he was here going through this with us."

Emily started to walk out and tossed out behind her: "he's already on his way, don't worry, Derek."

a couple minutes after Prentiss's exit, Reid made his entrance.

with two hot coffees and a mocha frappuccino.

I immediately started digging into my purse, thankfully having plenty of time to grab enough money before the tall, skinny man got to me and handed me my drink. 

"thank you," I said in a happy tone, as I handed him his owed cash. 

"no problem," the doctor drawled as he smiled cutely.

~~~~~

we had just wrapped up the case in Seattle, and Reid walked up to me as we were packing up at the police station. 

"did you know, Seattle is the birthplace of Starbucks, where it first started in 1971?" the gorgeous doctor asked me. 

I shook my head and smiled.

"I knew it started here, but..."

I trailed off as I noticed what was in his hand as he handed me another mocha frappuccino.

"we have a lot of paperwork to do on the jet back, so I thought you could use a booster," Reid explained.

"thank you, you once again remembered my favorite."

Morgan warned me that Reid had made a stop at Starbucks before coming to the station, so I had my money ready to give him. I didn't want to have that awkward air of him waiting for me to pay him back, like that one time.

"I have a eidetic memory, so..."

"right. well I don't need to be a genius to remember how much I owe you. here's the money," I said, dropping the cash in his hand.

Morgan walked up to us.

"you guys ready to leave?"

~~~~~

"is it just me, or does the jet ride take longer when I have no coffee?" Prentiss asked as we got into the car.

Reid, Prentiss and I were carpooling, and she convinced us to go through the drive through at Starbucks. 

considering we had made it back to Virginia in the early morning, they had just opened. 

"I want a caramel macchiato," the dark haired woman said from her place in the back of the car.

Reid turned to me from behind the wheel after placing his and Emily's order and asked: "the usual for you, I'm guessing."

I nodded.

I collected mine and Emily's money to hand to Spencer as we pulled up to the window. 

~~~~~ 

the knock on the door made me jump as I finished scraping the egg off my plate and into the trash. 

I don't know why I kept making myself eggs in the morning, I hated them. 

looking into the peephole in the door, I was surprised to see Spencer.

I opened the door and greeted him: "hey, what's up? did we get a case?"

Spencer only shook his head as he looked down and pursed his lips.

"why the Starbucks then?" I asked, motioning at the two drinks in his hands. 

"I figured you wouldn't be leaving your house on a day off, but I still wanted you to get some coffee."

I made a small pout as I stepped aside to let him in.

"that is so nice of you, thank you."

Spencer set down both coffees on the coffee table and looked back at me.

"five dollars and twenty five cents, right?" I asked, making a go for my purse.

"yes, that's how much it cost for me, but that's not how much it's going to cost for you," the doctor replied. 

he must have seen my face full of confusion, but he still only explained further by saying: "let's sit down on the couch."

I sat next to him, and looked at him, still puzzled by what he meant. 

parting his lips slightly, Spencer leaned into me, and I let him as I inched forward a bit too. 

when his lips touched mine, I could immediately feel my heart speed up, and that was even before he started wriggling his lips gently and prodding the tip of his tongue into my mouth.

I grabbed the side of his face, wanting to pull him even closer, even though we were as close as humanly possible already. 

although the act of pulling him toward me couldn't bring us any closer, it did illicit a moan from him, which was sure to make me crazy. 

Spencer pulled away, and I wasn't sure I was sad at the loss of contact, or glad that it ended before I undoubtedly pushed it into something else.

"the frappuccino is yours," Reid said.


End file.
